This report describes the occurrence of tubuloreticular structures in cardiac tissue in 5 of 169 patients with diverse types of heart disease. Tubuloreticular structures were found in endothelial cells and fibroblasts, but not in cardiac muscle cells. They are derived from cisterns of endoplasmic reticulum, and they do not have specific diagnostic significance.